


Lo Mein and Pancakes

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exercise in fluff where Samandriel wakes up from a nightmare and Kevin really won't let Dean live down the time he forgot the lo mein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo Mein and Pancakes

Samandriel woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily with panic writhing deep in his chest. Warmth drifted in from his right, a thick arm wrapping him up and and drawing him into a soft body. Somehow Dean always knew when he woke up, seemed to have a special ability to sense distress in his loved ones.

A deep, sleepy voice slurred in his ear, "s'all right, baby. 'M 'ere go t'sleep."

Gentle kisses were placed on his shoulders, but his panic wasn't settling. "Where's Cas?"

Dean took a deep breath, nose buried in his hair before answering. "Library, readin'."

"I think I'll go sit with him." Samandriel waited for a moment, wondering if Dean would try to keep him or let him go. It was irrational, Dean couldn't hold him against his will, not without holy oil or binding sigils. It was just the intent that frightened him. He trusted Dean, he did, and he felt badly that even through that he still panicked and felt insecure.

Just like every time Dean made a soft noise of assent and kissed him one last time before releasing him. "'Kay."

The bed was warm, whereas the rest of the room was almost frigid. Samandriel hugged himself and turned to look back at Dean, body prone and relaxed in the bed. With the stories both he and Castiel had told about Purgatory and the little information he could glean about Hell, he was surprised Dean slept at all.

A dark shirt stood out from the rest of the floor and he slipped it over his bare torso, realizing it was Dean's t-shirt when he felt the bottom hem tickling his thighs. Light from the hallway was dim, the sconces turned themselves down automatically around sundown and he took a moment to appreciate the former Men of Letters and their common sense.

As Dean had promised Castiel was sitting at one of the tables, an open book in front of him and a cup of bourbon off to the side. The glass was cool on his fingers when he picked it up, Castiel spoke without sparing a glance from the text. "If you empty it, please refill it."

The alcohol was almost sweet on his tongue, but still strong. He refilled the glass and set it back down, taking a seat in one of the old chairs. The words on the page were slightly blurred, a rather disturbing side-effect of allowing his vessel to sleep. "What are you reading?"

"A book on the earliest organized hunters from ancient tribes in the Balkans." His voice was smoother than usual, a little tired and distracted. A sip of bourbon disappeared beyond his lips and Samandriel watched his throat as he swallowed. "Did you need something, Samandriel?"

Castiel turned to face him, eyes clear and honest in a way none of theirs had been under Naomi's control. Samandriel swallowed roughly and cleared his throat. "I had a nightmare."

Immediately Castiel pushed out from the desk and turned to him, brow furrowed in concern. "What was it?"

Samandriel took a deep breath and looked off to a different point in the library, a shelf Sam had reorganized the day before. "Just... more things with Naomi."

Castiel sighed and took his hand, about to say something when heavy steps thumped up behind them. They turned and saw Dean walking up in nothing more than his boxers and favorite robe. "Who wants breakfast?"

Both angels smiled and chuckled softly, earning a confused frown and grunt. Castiel stood, pulling Samandriel with him. They stepped in close to Dean and both gave him a kiss. "It's three in the morning, Dean, I may not be an expert, but I'm fairly certain now isn't time for breakfast."

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. "Listen here, hotwings, if I can have a steak at six am, I can make us all pancakes right now." Suddenly Dean's eyes were on him, one wide hand splayed over his hip. There was a moment when Dean looked him up and down, appreciating seeing his own clothing on a smaller body. "What d'you think, Alfie?"

Samandriel hummed and played with the edge of Dean's robe. "Only if I can make coffee."

A fond smile warmed him, the tension from his nightmare and frightful awakening forgotten. Dean leaned down and kissed him again. "Angels and your damn sweet tooths, I swear."

"But coffee—"

"He's gonna load it up with two tablespoons of sugar, Cas. Two table spoons of sugar and a teaspoon of honey. Which I'm blaming you for." Samandriel watched in amusement as Castiel scoffed and crossed his arms.

"I don't see the need to spread blame—"

Dean laughed and cut him off by pulling him closer. "Not literally, Cas. Just sayin' you got him hooked on the honey, is all."

Castiel glared for a second longer before relaxing and resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Gagging noises came from behind Dean's back and the three of them turned to see Kevin standing by the stairs in one of Sam's shirts.

"You guys are gonna make me puke, quit acting all cute." He started heading for the kitchen, which made Dean jolt and tear away from them.

"You're wearing underwear under that tent of a shirt, right?"

Kevin stopped and gave Dean a disbelieving look. "What kind of question is that?"

"Look, just—"

"No, I secretly came down here in nothing more than one of my boyfriend's shirts because I'm waiting on him to come down and screw me on one of your counters because you forgot the lo mein last week." Kevin shook his head and continued on.

Dean turned back to them and scoffed. "He's never gonna let me live that down."

Sam laughed softly as he padded down the stairs. "In all fairness, Dean, he was really looking forward to that lo mein." Dean flipped his little brother off without looking back over his shoulder, both angels treated to a cheeky grin. Sam snorted and followed Kevin into the kitchen. "Mature."

Dean jerked his head in the direction Sam and Kevin had just gone. "C'mon, let's get breakfast and make sure they don't destroy everything."

Castiel put a hand on Samandriel's lower back and they both followed Dean, arriving in the doorway just in time to see Sam and Kevin kissing next to the stove.

Dean shouted and rushed in. "C'mon, I thought that was a joke! Out, out, both of you! I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

Sam and Kevin ran by them in a rush, laughing and trying not to trip over one another. They both turned back for a moment, trading a confused look before Sam spoke up. "It's three am and you're making breakfast?"

Castiel chuckled and Dean glared.

**Author's Note:**

> i had such a crappy day today and i just needed to write something to make myself better that wasn't depressing destiel porn, hah. hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
